


Сказки на ночь

by Agapushka



Category: Hans Christian Andersen (1952), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: У Оле-Лукойе для каждого найдется своя сказка.
Kudos: 2





	Сказки на ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF HP Crossover 2019.  
> Больше спасибо моей бете Xenya-m :)

ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК.

Дождь лил не переставая вот уже почти целую неделю. Тыквы Хагрида раздулись величиной с карету, а тренировки по квиддичу были временно отменены.

Гарри рассеянно почесал кончик носа и принялся перечитывать только что написанную работу по истории магии. Рядом усердно дописывал свое сочинение Рон.

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего раздражает? — проворчал он, отвлекшись от своего пергамента и повернувшись к Гарри. — Мы тут стараемся, работаем, а Гермиона развлекается.

В самом углу гостиной Гриффиндора сидела Гермиона и увлеченно листала какой-то большой том. В Хогвартсе мало кто находил развлечение в книгах, однако ей это удавалось всегда.

— Ну, — протянул Гарри, — она же давно сделала свое домашнее задание, имеет право.

— Могла бы тогда и нам помочь, — возмутился Рон.

Не получив поддержки, он вздохнул и начал дописывать последнее предложение, поставив при этом огромную кляксу. Учителя словно сговорились задать им гору домашней работы, чтобы унылые выходные, испорченные ужасной погодой, сделались еще более унылыми и ужасными.

Когда они с Гарри закончили, в гостиной осталась лишь Гермиона, которая перелистывала уже последние страницы, да пара первокурсников, заснувших за столом от усердного изучения учебников под барабанную дробь непрекращающегося дождя. Рон с довольным видом скатал свое коротенькое сочинение и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Все, я свободен, как птица!

— Не прошло и полугода, — прокомментировала Гермиона, захлопывая книгу. — Если вы и дальше так будете затягивать с домашним заданием, то вас отчислят из школы за неуспеваемость в два счета!

— Еще никого не отчисляли за это! — возмутился Рон. — По крайней мере, не на втором курсе!

Гермиона не успела прочитать очередную проповедь на тему того, сколько несчастий может повлечь за собой невыполнение одного домашнего задания, как дверь в гостиную распахнулась и в комнату ввалились Дин и Симус, за которыми неспешно шли близнецы, насмешливо при это улыбаясь.

— Я вот прямо сейчас покажу, как это работает! — заносчиво воскликнул Симус, доставая из кармана палочку и обводя гостиную с маньячным блеском в глазах. — Ага!

Он вытянул свободную руку, удерживая порывавшегося помешать ему Дина, прокашлялся и произнес:

— Все силы, подвластные мне, соберитесь и книгу сию в порошок разотрите!

Из кончика волшебной палочки вырвалось кольцо серого дыма и окутало книгу Гермионы, оставленную на столике возле кресла. Послышался легкий шелест, но больше ничего не произошло.

— Боюсь тебя огорчить, мой юный друг, но здесь налицо проблемы со стихосложением, — с напускной серьезностью заметил Фред. 

— Не говоря уже о том, что с помощью стихов Ветряной сглаз ты точно не наложишь, какой бы могучей ни была твоя рифма, — подытожил Джордж, и близнецы громко рассмеялись. 

Раздосадованный Симус опустил палочку и только теперь увидел Гермиону, которая уже целую минуту взирала на него с таким гневом, что Рон и Гарри всерьез начали беспокоиться за судьбу своего однокурсника. Буркнув что-то похожее на извинения, он протолкался мимо близнецов и скрылся за дверью в спальню. Дин отправился вслед за ним. 

— Не расстраивайся, Гермиона, — попытался утешить ее Рон, когда гогочущие близнецы тоже ушли, — ты же знаешь Симуса. Да он бы даже поджечь твою книгу нормально не смог!

Мгновенно осознав, что ляпнул, он покраснел и принялся торопливо собирать свои учебники. Гарри поспешно пожелал Гермионе доброй ночи и потащил Рона наверх, справедливо полагая, что еще одно подобное утешение никого до добра не доведет.

— Мальчишки, — покачала головой им вслед Гермиона. 

Пламя в камине мигнуло и начало угасать. В одной из башен Хогвартса пробило полночь. Тени, отбрасываемые предметами, начали вытягиваться, переплетаясь от скачущих язычков пламени, словно шепчась между собой и делясь секретами. Одинокий эльф-домовик, уже заканчивающий уборку в гостиной Гриффиндора, вдруг присел, уловив своими чуткими ушами тихие голоса, которые будто летели со всех сторон. Нервно поправив накидки на диванах, он поспешно исчез, словно чего-то опасаясь.

Книга, забытая Гермионой, вдруг подпрыгнула и раскрылась. Страницы бешено перелистывались то в одну, то в другую сторону, пока, наконец, не стихли на самой середине тома.

Оставшийся огонь в камине снова мигнул — раз, другой, третий, — и вот уже среди узоров теней появилась еще одна, осторожно движущаяся. Минуту спустя где-то наверху скрипнула дверь в спальню девочек, и все снова стихло. 

Гермиона лежала с открытыми глазами и сердито проговаривала про себя все свойства лунного камня, однако это нисколько не помогало уснуть. Пренебрежительное отношение ее однокурсников к домашним заданиям, книгам и школьным правилам в целом просто выводило ее из себя. Углубившись в рассуждения, она даже не заметила, как кто-то осторожно прыгнул на ее кровать. Гермиона уже репетировала воспитательную речь, которую она скажет, когда Гарри и Рон опять получат «О» за работы по зельеварению, когда внезапно заметила маленького человечка в старомодном кафтане, который стоял перед ней и ласково улыбался.

— Ты так любишь читать сказки, а мысли свои занимаешь житейской чепухой. 

В его голосе не было укора, но Гермиона отчего-то смутилась. Она мгновенно принялась перебирать в голове все известные ей волшебные народцы, которые хотя бы отдаленно походили на этого человечка, но ни у кого не было такого странного одеяния, отливающего всеми цветами одновременно, и никто из них не ходил сразу с двумя зонтиками подмышкой. 

— Меня зовут Оле-Лукойе, — сказал человечек. 

Он деловито раскрыл разноцветный зонтик, и тот поплыл над комнатой, поворачиваясь то одной, то другой картинкой к каждой из спящих девочек. Гермиона с удивлением заметила, что крохотные изображения постоянно двигались, менялись, танцевали и что-то напевали.

— Какую сказку ты больше всего любишь, Гермиона? — спросил ее Оле-Лукойе и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, произнес: — Конечно же, «Золушку». Не угодно ли отправиться на бал?

Он соскочил с ее кровати и стукнул волшебной брызгалкой по полу и стенам спальни. В тот же миг комната словно распалась, растворилась в плещущемся свете, а Гермиона оказалась на небольшой лужайке, с которой открывался вид на великолепный замок, окна которого светились разноцветными огоньками. Оле-Лукойе поочередно дотронулся до кровати, а затем до гермиониной сорочки. Миг — и вот уже перед ним стояла небольшая карета, а рядом — Гермиона, превратившаяся в маленькую принцессу. Ее светло-голубое платье переливалось под яркой луной, словно на него просыпали горсть звезд.

— Я думаю, теперь самое время для танцев, — объявил Оле-Лукойе, подсаживая Гермиону в карету и усаживаясь на место кучера.

Ах, что это был за праздник! Все придворные дамы только и говорили, что о платье Гермионы, а съехавшиеся с соседних королевств принцы чуть не рассорились, чтобы потанцевать с незнакомой принцессой. Сам король, сидевший на троне, благосклонно кивал, глядя, как Гермиона с легкостью кружится в танце с его сыном — самым Прекрасным Принцем на свете. 

— Это просто настоящая сказка! — воскликнула Гермиона, обмахиваясь крохотным веером после очередного танца. — Оле-Лукойе, спасибо тебе за это волшебство. Но я ведь смогу вернуться в Хогвартс? 

Несмотря на все очарование этого бала, она вдруг вспомнила о другом, не менее волшебном мире, в который боялась теперь не вернуться. 

— В любое время, — отозвался Оле-Лукойе и протянул ей свою маленькую ладошку. 

Гермиона открыла глаза и увидела над собой потолок спальни для девочек. За окном бледнело серенькое утро, а на соседней кровати тихо посапывала Лаванда Браун. Разноцветного зонтика, как и самого Оле-Лукойе, нигде не было видно. Гермиона вдруг вспомнила про книгу, забытую ею накануне, и помчалась в гостиную.

Столик возле камина бал пуст. Маггловской книги со сказками датского писателя нигде не было видно. Присев в задумчивости на край дивана, Гермиона прикрыла глаза, и тут же в ее голове зазвучала тоненькая мелодия вальса, под которую она танцевала всю ночь напролет.

Значит, это все-таки был не сон.

Весь Гриффиндор еще спал, а маленькая девочка с копной непослушных волос танцевала в гостиной, раскинув в стороны руки и что-то напевая себе под нос.

СРЕДА.

— Давай, Малфой, или ты испугался меня? 

Теодор Нотт, худой, но достаточно высокий для своих двенадцати лет мальчишка, стоял напротив Драко Малфоя. Кулаки его были сжаты, а зеленый галстук закинут за плечо. Легкий спор о том, кто выиграет в этом году кубок по квиддичу, грозился вылиться в самую настоящую драку. Да она бы и произошла, если бы не Блейз Забини, лежавший на кровати в самом дальнем углу. 

— Ну хватит, — поморщился он, откладывая в сторону книгу. — Пару раз сходили в дуэльный клуб и теперь воображаете себя великими волшебниками. Если вам так надо поспорить — заключите пари на деньги или желание. Нечего разбивать друг другу носы или крушить спальню неумелыми заклинаниями, только от профессора Снейпа огребете. Да и мы заодно.

После этой маленькой тирады он опять уткнулся в книгу, нимало не опасаясь, что ему достанется за эти нравоучения. Среди слизеринцев Блейз занимал неуловимую ступень между одиночкой и компанейским весельчаком. Ему всегда удавалось погасить чью-то ссору, переведя ее в шутку, или же привести вполне стоящие аргументы, почему не следует подкидывать пауков и лягушек в ванную комнату для девочек.

Вот и теперь назревавшая драка сама собой вернулась к спору о квиддиче, а тот, в свою очередь, и вовсе сошел на нет. В наступившей тишине начал похрапывать Крэбб, затем к нему присоединился и Гойл. Затихли Драко и Нотт.

К Блейзу же сон не шел — в книге, которую он с такой жадностью читал, разворачивался бой с пиратами. Британский флот изо всех сил отстреливался, но у противника судно было куда маневреннее. 

— Вечер добрый.

Блейз невидящим взором глянул поверх книги и увидел крохотного человечка, сидевшего на его кровати. Нежданный гость взмахнул ладошкой, и по комнате поплыл невзрачный серый зонт.

— Твои товарищи не заслужили хороших снов, — пояснил он. — Таких вредных и непослушных мальчишек еще поискать. Но вот тебе Оле-Лукойе может предложить кое-что поинтереснее ночи без сновидений. 

Он ловко подбежал к книге Блейза и начал ее листать, пока не добрался до яркой иллюстрации, на которой в зеленоватых волнах покачивался фрегат с белыми парусами. Оле-Лукойе дотронулся до картинки своей брызгалкой и ухватил Блейза за руку.

В ту же минуту они очутились на палубе самого настоящего корабля: под ногами скрипели потрескавшиеся от времени доски, а вокруг шумело и клокотало море, обдавая солеными брызгами борта судна. Оле-Лукойе вытянулся по стойке смирно и отдал честь Блейзу, словно тот был капитаном.

— Кажется, у нас пираты по правому борту! — крикнул он.

Блейз обернулся и увидел огромный галеон с рваными черными парусами, который стремительно приближался к ним. На реях и балках, словно обезьяны, висели пираты и что-то воинственно выкрикивали, угрожая белому фрегату кинжалами и саблями.

Все было настолько ярким и реальным, что Блейз на миг испугался. Он беспомощно обернулся и увидел несколько десятков моряков, плотным строем стоящих позади него.

— Каковы будут указания, капитан? — гаркнул бородатый детина, держа в правой руке огромную саблю. 

Оле-Лукойе посмотрел на Блейза — тот вмиг из двенадцатилетнего мальчишки превратился в опытного моряка, собирающего из своей новоявленной команды небольшие отряды и отдающего им приказы. 

Какое это было сражение! Пушки грохотали и палили по вражескому кораблю, звон клинков стальными раскатами разносился на мили вокруг, а «Каррамба!» и «Тысяча чертей!» звучали через каждое слово. 

Черная Борода чуть было не ранил Блейза, но тот вовремя успел увернуться и дернуть за валявшийся конец толстого каната. Привязанная к нему рея одной из мачт резко отлетела в сторону и сбила пирата с ног. Со страшными ругательствами тот отбросил свое оружие в сторону и признал себя побежденным, а Блейз милостиво даровал ему и всей плененной команде жизнь в обмен на обещание не нападать больше на людей.

Растянувшись на горячих от солнца досках, Блейз закинул руки за голову и следил за облаками, которые фантастическими фигурами плавали в небесном море. Его команда вместе с пиратами отмечала перемирие, закусывая многочисленными припасами, найденными в трюмах обоих кораблей.

— Оле-Лукойе, — обратился Блейз к маленькому человечку. — Ты ведь знал, что все закончится именно так?

— Отчего же? — удивился в свою очередь тот. — Ведь это твой собственный мир, я лишь проводник. 

— А если бы я убил того пирата? — продолжил допытываться Блейз. — Что бы было тогда?

Оле-Лукойе несколько минут молчал. А затем произнес: 

— Никто этого не знает. Но ты не взял на себя роль моего брата, не стал Смертью, чтобы решать, чью жизнь можно прервать, — а это, мне кажется, самое главное. Потому я и показал тебе этот мир. 

Солнце, вышедшее из-за очередного облачка, ослепило их так, что Блейз зажмурился. А когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел лишь темный потолок над собой. На полу валялась книга, раскрытая на той самой иллюстрации, где на волнах все так же покачивался белоснежный фрегат.

ПЯТНИЦА.

Полумна Лавгуд легко взбежала по ступенькам на самый верх башни Когтеврана и остановилась перед дверью. Она не боялась опоздать в собственную гостиную или попасться дежурным — входная дверь задавала замысловатые вопросы независимо от времени суток, а старосты и преподаватели, патрулирующие по ночам коридоры, редко сталкивались с Полумной, которая предпочитала либо смотреть на звезды в Астрономической башне, либо разговаривать с портретами, висящими в самых дальних уголках Хогвартса. Ей было немного досадно, что никто не понимает того, как скучно волшебникам и волшебницам на этих портретах — редко кто забредал в правый коридор пятого этажа или пустующий атриум справа от библиотеки. Все новости, все интересные события проходили мимо портретов, а Полумна с радостью рассказывала им о матчах по квиддичу или забавных моментах на уроках травологии.

Она сжала бронзовый молоток в форме орла и легонько стукнула им в дверь.

— На дне моря лежит сундук, — раздался вопрос. — В нем есть все, кроме одного. Чего в нем нет? 

Полумна задумалась, наматывая прядь волос на палец. Ближе к полуночи даже у когтевранцев все умные мысли выходили из головы.

«Все, кроме одного…» Если там есть абсолютно все, то, значит…

— Пустоты, — ответила Полумна и слегка улыбнулась. — В этом сундуке нет пустоты. 

Дверь бесшумно распахнулась, пропуская ее вперед. Полумна забралась с ногами в одно из кресел и уставилась на потолок, расписанный яркими звездами. Спать совершенно не хотелось. В голову закрались размышления о том, меняется ли звездный узор в их гостиной в соответствии с реальным положением небесных тел на небе или нет. Не успела она подойти к окну и проверить свою теорию, как увидела перед собой крохотного человечка, который расставил широко ручки, направляя два зонтика, летящих прямо в спальни когтевранцев.

— Добрый вечер. Меня зовут Оле-Лукойе, — он поклонился и даже снял шляпу.

Полумна присела в легком реверансе, словно каждый вечер знакомилась с крохотными человечками.

— Сегодня так славно собрались звезды, — продолжил Оле-Лукойе, бросая взгляд в окно. — Не совершить ли нам небольшую прогулку?

В это время лунный луч упал прямо на пол гостиной Когтеврана, пересекая ее и удаляясь обратно к темному небу. Полумна сделала шажок и почувствовала, что серебристый свет под ногами затвердел, словно каменная дорожка.

Оле-Лукойе первым вышел из окна и направился прямо вверх к ярко сверкающей луне. Внизу под ними высились стены и острые верхушки башен Хогвартса, Запретный Лес был виден как на ладони, а в Черном Озере отражались тысячи звезд, отчего казалось, что часть неба пролилась прямо на землю.

Полумна не могла точно сказать, сколько они так шли. Ей не было страшно смотреть вниз, она лишь испытала легкое любопытство, ожидая, куда приведет ее добрый ночной гость. А в том, что Оле-Лукойе добрый, она ничуть не сомневалась.

В размышлениях Полумна не заметила, как они вышли на бледно-желтую поляну. Она была совершенно пустой, если не считать скамейки, одиноко стоящей посередине.

— Почему здесь нет ни одного дерева? — спросила Полумна, как будто сейчас это было самым важным на свете.

— А какие деревья здесь могли бы расти? — спросил ее Оле-Лукойе.

— Хотя бы ива. И пара кустов боярышника. — Она умолкла, потому что сзади скамейки заколыхались серебристые ветки плакучей ивы, а по бокам появились ряды цветущего боярышника. 

— И кипарисы, — прошептала вдруг Полумна. 

С легким шелестом по краям площадки вытянулись светло-зеленые стройные кипарисы. А из-за них вдруг показалась женщина. Она шла медленно и осторожно, придерживая одной рукой подол длинной разноцветной юбки. Оле-Лукойе перевел взгляд на Полумну — ее огромные глаза, казалось, стали еще больше. Она сделала пару шажков вперед и остановилась. 

Женщина, дойдя до скамейки, вдруг заметила их и тоже остановилась. Ее толстая коса, перекинутая через плечо, отливала то золотом, то серебром в сиянии звезд.

— Полумна, — женщина вдруг улыбнулась и развела руки в стороны. — Ты пришла ко мне в гости!

Лишь хруст лунного гравия под ногами бегущей Полумны нарушал звенящую тишину. Она бросилась к женщине и с силой вцепилась в нее, обнимая настолько крепко, насколько хватало силы в ее тонких руках. 

— Как я рада, что ты пришла навестить меня, — смеялась та и гладила ее по голове.

Они просидели много часов, а может, и лет на той самой скамейке, укрытой со всех сторон ивой, боярышником и кипарисами. Разговоров было немного — к чему слова, когда можно сидеть вдвоем и молчать, глядя на крупные звезды, пролетающие на расстоянии вытянутой руки? 

— Почему именно кипарисы? — спросил Оле-Лукойе, когда им все же пришлось возвращаться назад.

— Мама очень их любила, — Полумна осторожно спускалась вслед за ним по лунному лучу. — Я помню, как за нашим домом была целая роща кипарисов. А когда произошло… то событие, папа с горя их вырубил. 

С минуту они шли в молчании.

— Я просто подумала, что, если по моему желанию появился боярышник, я могу загадать и кипарисы. И тогда я обязательно увижу маму. Так оно и вышло. 

Оле-Лукойе спрыгнул с подоконника и подал ей руку.

— Спасибо тебе, — в ее голубых глазах отражались звезды, словно целый мир крылся внутри Полумны, словно она сама была целым миром.

Оле-Лукойе лишь молча поклонился еще раз и растворился в воздухе. А Полумна вдруг обнаружила себя в кресле гостиной. Руки и ноги затекли, как будто она спала всю ночь в неудобном положении, за окном занимался рассвет, но часть луны, подернутая белой дымкой, еще была видна.

Полумна подошла к окну и помахала ладошкой. Было очень радостно знать, что там на луне среди кипарисов живет ее мама и наблюдает за ней, думает о ней и, самое главное, помнит о ней.

ВОСКРЕСЕНЬЕ.

Гарри медленно шел по коридору и чувствовал, как его одновременно окутывают дикий озноб и сильнейший жар.

Несмотря на то, что все тренировки были отменены, они с Вудом ухитрились покинуть замок и целых три часа летали под ледяным дождем, отрабатывая игру «в условиях плохой видимости». И вот сейчас, бредя к своей гостиной, Гарри чувствовал, что идея оказалась провальной — игры особо не вышло, а теперь еще все тело сковала простуда.

Встретившаяся по пути Гермиона быстро высушила его мокрую одежду и тут же поволокла в Больничное крыло, не обращая никакого внимания на вялые попытки Гарри отбиться.

— Мистер Поттер, — укоризненно вздохнула мадам Помфри, ставя на прикроватную тумбочку пузырек с Бодроперцовым зельем. — Ну почему вы никогда не соблюдаете школьных правил? 

Гарри, закутанный в теплое одеяло, лишь пожал плечами. От принятой порции зелья у него все еще слегка шел дым из ушей.

— Останетесь здесь на ночь. Через час выпейте еще две ложки зелья, — напутствовала мадам Помфри и подоткнула одеяло так, что Гарри стал похож на огромную гусеницу. 

Приятное тепло, разливающееся внутри, перемежалось с легкой дремотой, которая окутывала Гарри и что-то шептала ему на ухо. Где-то вдалеке скрипнула дверь в Больничное крыло. 

— Доброго вечера, мистер Поттер.

На тумбочке стоял крохотный человечек и с любопытством изучал пузырек с лекарством.

— Чего только вы, волшебники, не придумаете, честное слово. Что ж, рад, наконец, познакомиться. Я Оле-Лукойе. 

Гарри настолько разморило от тепла, что приди сейчас к нему горный тролль, он и то бы не удивился. Оле-Лукойе меж тем словно о чем-то задумался: он не достал свои зонтики и не принялся творить чудеса брызгалкой, как это бывало прошлыми вечерами с другими детьми. Смущенный такой тишиной, Гарри все же решился спросить:

— Вы пришли мне что-то рассказать?

Оле-Лукойе поднял голову и грустно улыбнулся. 

— Пойдем со мной, — он откинул одеяло с кровати и спрыгнул с тумбочки.

Они подошли к темному окну, за которым как раз прекратился дождь. В свете убывающей луны листья на деревьях казались острыми, четкими, словно их только что помыли — да ведь так оно и было. Оле-Лукойе поманил Гарри и пальчиком указал ему на прогалину между двумя дубами, куда как раз падал лунный свет. Оттого, что стих ветер и была глубокая ночь, создавалось впечатление, что мир замер — ни одного движения не было видно за окном. Гарри так хотелось спать, что он чуть было не пропустил всадника, который медленно выехал на поляну и остановился на самой ее середине. 

Несмотря на расстояние, всадник был виден так хорошо, словно стоял прямо перед ними. Это был такой же маленький, как и сам Оле-Лукойе, человечек, только кафтан его был не цветным, а серебряным. За спиной шелестел черный бархатный плащ, колыхавшийся при каждом шаге вороной лошади.

— Оле-Лукойе, как он похож на вас! — выдохнул Гарри, переводя взгляд с одного человечка на другого.

— Это мой брат, — спокойно отозвался Оле-Лукойе. — Однако запомни: он не является ни к кому больше одного раза в жизни. И если встретишь его, знай: ты услышишь последнюю сказку. 

Второй Оле-Лукойе промчался три круга, а затем остановился и посмотрел прямо в окно, где стоял Гарри. Придержав лошадь, он снял свою шляпу и низко поклонился, а затем словно растворился в ночной мгле.

— Некоторые люди очень боятся, когда он к ним приходит, — продолжил Оле-Лукойе.

— Но ведь он совсем не страшный! — возразил Гарри. 

Оле-Лукойе внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Вот и правильно, Гарри. Тебе точно не стоит его бояться. И когда придет время, вы встретитесь как равные. 

Гарри хотел спросить его, что все это значит, но сон окончательно окутал его, отчего глаза сомкнулись и наступила полная темнота.

ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК.

— Гермиона, ну хватит уже так убиваться из-за этой книги!

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона шли в библиотеку, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь о Вредящем зелье, сочинение о котором им задал профессор Снейп.

— Рон, это были мои любимые сказки, а после того странного заклинания Симуса они пропали! 

— Гермиона, да не было никакого заклинания, ты же сама видела, — попытался встрять между ними Гарри. — Наверняка эльфы-домовики ее ночью перенесли в библиотеку, решив, что она оттуда.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — проворчала Гермиона. — Я всю неделю не могу ее найти.

Оставив друзей искать нужный учебник, она отправилась бродить между полок, склонив голову и пытаясь выхватить взглядом знакомый темно-зеленый том. Пропажа неожиданно нашлась на одном из столов, где сидели две первокурсницы из Пуффендуя и что-то обсуждали. Гермиона уже открыла было рот, чтобы спросить книгу, как вдруг услышала обрывок из разговора. 

— … и вокруг было столько единорогов, представляешь? А потом мне приснилось, что я ехала в золотой карете, а они бежали рядом!

— А я была русалкой и жила в подводном царстве! — перебила ее вторая. — И моим отцом был сам Морской Царь, а комнаты нашего дворца были из ракушек и жемчужин! 

— Вы просто начитались своих сказок, вот вам и приснилась всякая чепуха, — к ним подошла еще одна девочка. — Лично мне ничего не снится, у меня с головой все в порядке, в отличие от некоторых! 

Она пошла дальше и по дороге толкнула какого-то мальчика, который обиженно захныкал. Гермиона прислонилась к шкафу и вздохнула. Не было нужды забирать свою книгу — кажется, та теперь сама решала, к кому придет ночью со своими сказками Оле-Лукойе.


End file.
